Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-098823 discloses an electrical vehicle that is provided with: an electrical power storage apparatus; a motor generator; a converter; and a control apparatus. The control apparatus has a MG-ECU (Motor Generator Electrical Control Unit) and HV-ECU (Hybrid Vehicle Electrical Control Unit) whose functions are different from each other, because of a processing capacity. The HV-ECU generates an operating command for the motor generator and the electrical power storage apparatus. The HV-ECU is connected to the MG-ECU via a communication line. The HV-ECU transmits the generated operating command to the MG-ECU via the communication line. The MG-ECU receives the operating command that is transmitted from the HV-ECU. The MG-ECU controls the motor generator and the converter on the basis of the received operating command.